Lee Joon Gi
Perfil thumb|308px|Lee Jun Ki *'Nombre:' 이준기 *'Nombre (romaji):' ''Lee Jun-ki (Gi) / Lee Joon-ki (Gi) *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 17 de Abril, 1982 (29 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Altura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Hermana Menor, sus padres viven en Busan *'Agencia:' JG Company Inc. Biografía El primero debutó en la película The Hotel Venus (Producción Japonesa). Y su primera aparición en un drama fue en Star's Echo, un mini drama de dos partes por la televisora MBC y Fuji TV en el 2004. Después el hizo aparición en Nonstop 4, Drama City: What Should I Do? y la película Flying Boys . En el 2005, su primer mayor papel de actuación fue en la película The King and the Clown(왕 의 남자). En este papel, es el bufon Gong Gil, el muestra sus grandes habilidades de actuación, que lo impulsaron a el estrellato y pupularidad por todo Asia, donde el recibió muchos premios. Su siguiente papel fue como el personaje secundario, Seo Jung Woo, en el drama My Girl (SBS). En este drama cambió la imagen de su papel, como Gong Gil, en su anterior pelicula, The King and the Clown. Debido a esto, la popularidad de Lee Jun Ki provocando que se volviera aun mas popular no solo en Corea sino en toda Asia y fuera tambien. Tambien hizo otros estupendos dramas y peliculas como son Virgin Snow, May 18 / Splendid Holiday, Time Between Dog And Wolf y su muy popular y exitoso drama Iljimae, en el 2008. La reputacion de Jun Ki en la industria filmica asiatica es aun mas sorprendente, por que el se vuelve aun más popular en cada drama y pelicula que el hace. Algunos inesperados eventos han ocurrido al actor Lee Jun Ki en el 2009. Lee se enlistará en el servicio militar alrededor de finales del año y tambien desempeñara el papel de un heroe moderno en un drama llamado Unseen War (보이지 않는 전쟁). En Unseen War, Jun Ki tendra el papel de un hombre obsesionado unicamente con el exito quien pierde a un ser querido, entonces decide pelear contra el crimen en nombre de los debiles. Lanzo a la venta el album digital con el musico Kim Hyang Suk. El album incluira 5 canciones que se publicara en el 2009. En correspondencia al Fan meeting Episode I: Fan Meeting el 21 de Mayo del 2006, el Fan meeting Episode II: Mask fue el 18 de Abril del 2009, donde despues de recien abiertas las taquillas para la venta de boletos se vendieron aprox. 4,000 en tan solo dos minutos. Dramas *Hero (MBC,2009) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Time Between Dog And Wolf (MBC, 2007) *101st Proposal ''Cameo (SBS, 2006) *My Girl (SBS, 2005) *What Should I Do (KBS, 2004) *Star's Echo (MBC/Fuji TV, 2001) *Nonstop 4 Invitado Especial (MBC, 2003) Películas *Virgin Snow (Hatsukoi) (Corea/Japón) (2007) *May 18 / Splendid Holiday (2007) *Fly Daddy Fly - pagina (2006) *The King and the Clown - Gong Gil (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *The Hotel Venus - Boy (2004 - Japan production) Anuncios *VOV (Cosmeticos para hombres) *McDonald (Shake Shake Fries) *Pepsi *Longliqi Shampoo *Spris *Samsung Anycall Fx (series) *Samsung Anycall *Everlast *Giordano *Vonin (Cosmeticos para hombres) *Pomegranate *Lacvert Cosmetics *I-Audio *KFC Go-go *Su An Su *Kleenex *Chungkang College of Cultural Industries *So-Basic Videos *Soliloquy ~ Lee Jun Ki (2009) *JStyle ~ Lee Jun Ki (2009) *Pinky Finger ~ Kim So Ri (2009) *Decathlon (MV como coopertacion en las olimpiadas de Beijing el 2008 con los EEG Stars) *Anystar ~ Lee Hyo Ri (2006) *Grace I, Grace II, Secret ~ Lee Soo Young (Trilogia) (2006) *Sweety ~ Clazziquai (2004) *Precious Story ~ Kang Sung Hoon (2004) *Drunk in Melody ~ Eun Ji Won (2004) Premios *'Otorgados en el 2009:' *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hero) **MNet 20's Choice Award: Premio al Hombre Popular *'Otorgados en el 2008:' **SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia de mejores Hombres (Iljimae) **SBS Drama Awards: Premio al Top 10 de estrellas **SBS Drama Awards: Netizens Award - Premio a la popularidad (Iljimae) **Seoul Drama Awards: Netizens Award - Actor mas popular **Seoul Drama Awards: Netizens Award - Drama mas popularTime Between Dog And Wolf *'Otorgados en el 2007:' **MBC Drama Awards: Premio a la Excelencia Time Between Dog And Wolf **China Fashion Awards: Artista Sur-Coreano del Año **27th Hawaii International Film Festival: Premio a la Estrella Prometedora **10th Annual Shanghai International Film Festival: Premio Estrella Extranjera **Andre Kim Awards: Premio a la Nueva y Superior estrella Andre Kim **43rd Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio a la Popularidad *'Otorgados en el 2006:' **27th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio a la Mejor pareja en ecena (Junto a Kam Woo Seong por la pelicula "The King and the Clown" **27th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio a la popularidad (con Kang Sung Yeon, The King and the Clown) **MNet Korean Music Festival Awards: Mejor actor de Video musical ("Grace" Lee Soo Young") **5th Korea Film Awards:' Premio a mejor nuevo actor (Por The King and the Clown) **43rd Daejong Film Festival: Actor mas popular extranjero **43rd Daejong Film Festival: Mejor Actor popular **43rd Daejong Film Festival: Mejor nuevo actror **42nd Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Hombre principiante **42nd Baeksang Arts Awards: Permio a la popularidad **42nd Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio 'In style' Fashion **Korean Society of Cinematographers Awards: Mejor principiante **Netizen Choice Awards: Mejor Hombre principiante **Max Movie: (Mejor actor por The King and the Clown) Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' coreano, japonés, chino mandarín, e Inglés *'Debut:' Modelo de la marca de ropa So-Basic (2001) *El termino sus estudios en la Universidad de Artes de Seúl como Actor *Considerado uno de los "Metrosexuales asiáticos" más deseados e influenciable de toda Asia y parte de Norte América. *Lo apodan como Mono *Tiene como Pasatiempo las carreras de coches y los videojuegos *El practico Artes marciales donde el Tae Kwon Do 3er grado, Hapkido 1er grado y Taekkyeon 1er grado *Estuvo en el puesto nº1 en mejor exito en convertirse en cantante con un rating de 33.8%. *El vive en Seul con su hermana menor y su manager *Ingresa a su servicio militar el 3 de mayo de 2010, volverá el 16 de febrero de 2012. *Es cercano a lee Hyori. *Se encuentra en la misma basehttp://www.dema.mil.kr/ que Lee Dong Gun, Andy, Kim Ji Hoon, Lee Wan , Kim Ji Suk y Park Hyo Shin. thumb|left|290px|2011, junto a Park Hyo Shin. thumb|310px|right|Actividades en la base, 2011. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Lee JunKi CyWorld *Lee JunKi Global Family *Wikipedia en Inglés *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Ficha Asia-Team *http://twitter.com/#!/JGshock (Twitter) Galería Lee Jun Ki1.jpg|Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki2.jpg|Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki5.jpg|Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki6.jpg|Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki3.jpg|Lee Jun Ki Lee Jun Ki - 464.jpg|Lee Jun Ki lee_jun_ki.jpg|Lee Jun Ki lee-jun-ki1.jpg|Lee Jun Ki 2a9f357c351f39691279fa3c4bb03fdf1234179249_full.jpg|Lee Jun Ki 008fba11a24f8b7cca80c4blp21.gif|Lee Jun Ki LeeJunKi.gif|Lee Jun Ki th_jun-kay.gif|Lee Jun Ki lee jun ki1.jpg|Lee Jun Ki leenjunki.gif|Lee Jun Ki cndf.gif|Lee Jun Ki aishiteru leen jun ki.jpg|Lee Jun Ki lee.gif|Lee Jun Ki v.i.p..png|Lee Jun Ki|link=en el video de la cancion J STYLE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BB_zfb_i_Bg lee jun ki.png|Lee Jun Ki 1139839735013zh.jpg|Lee Jun Ki 25202_119234488091822_119231038092167_295960_1570088_n.jpg|Lee Jun Ki en Virgin Snow images (63).jpg|Lee Jun Ki en The King and the Clown i.jpg|Lee Jun Ki en Iljimae amigos.jpg|amigos so ji sub y song seung bae.jpg|bae yong joon|link=Bae yong joon images (2).jpg|jang geun suk|link=Jang Geun Suk sonic.jpg|sonic|link=so ji sub images (10).jpg|Mike he taiwanes|link=Mike He RAE KIM WON.jpg|RAE KIM WON|link=KIM Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo